


Idolish7 Kingsman

by taisetsunabara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Honestly still deciding which otps would go in here, Kingsman AU, M/M, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taisetsunabara/pseuds/taisetsunabara
Summary: Nothing world threatening has happened to the world since the infamous Vday incident 30 years ago. However,  as Nanase Riku joins the Kingsmen Secret Service the world once again faces a new kind of threat and danger. Once again the world requires the assistance of the agents from the secret service organization at the same time new secrets slowly unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_Badump. Badump. Badump._

His heart beat loudly against his chest as he scanned his surroundings cautiously through his eyeglasses. His grip tightened around the gun handle and took small  carefully steps along the small bricked alleyway as he inched closer to where his enemies base of operation was. He was alone on the mission to infiltrate, retrieve and save some people who were taken away and kept hostage a couple of weeks ago in Madrid.

"Merlin, I'm in." He whispered and leaned on the wall. He peaked at the corner of the building stealthily and saw several men dressed in black walking around and mentally counted them. There were at least eight armed men doing their rounds outside and probably some were hidden within the stores.

"Alright. Got your location. From the main road about two to three kilometers or so you'll see the abandoned shelter. You should be able to locate the targets in there. But make sure you aren't seen or else it's game over for you Gawain." Merlins voice buzzed on his earpiece. "There should be a shortcut around there area. Take that route instead."

Gawain nodded his head and checked the remaining three cartridges hidden in his coat. It should be enough to get him to the shelter and save the hostages. He also had a small extra pistol besides the designated gun he had in his hand. If he runs out of bullets than Gawain had a Plan B a.k.a steal his opponents weapon and use it against them.

"Got it. This should be over in a few minutes." He said as he loaded the cartridge and emerged from the alleyway he was hiding in and revealed himself. He made a dash toward the direction Merlin had directed him, instantly alerting his opponents.

_"él enemigo!! él enemigo!!!"_

"W-wait! Don't just jump in!! Gawain! Gawain!"

The red haired ignored Merlins voice and charged the men who had noticed his presence. He lift his hands up on eye level and began firing at them one by one in such accuracy. He narrowed his eyes and shot the men precisely on their arms immediately immobilizing them and making them drop their weapons. He launched himself forward and kicked the man on the chest and switched at another target.

His eyes caught another man at the corner of his peripheral view and swiftly stepped back to avoid getting shot. He cursed under his breath and knelt down to shoot the man on the leg before rolling on the side and shooting another armed man that emerged from one of the opposite building.

"Man, they just keep on coming!" Gawain complained as he did a quick flimsy handspring on the sidewalk and shot two of the armed men that was pursuing him. "I can't get close to the shelter. Crap!" He cluck his tongue annoyingly as a bullet graze his arm. He pulled out something sharp from his coat threw two daggers almost kunai like on his side and hit the man on his legs and shoulder making him cry in pain. He unloaded his gun and let the empty cartridge fall on the ground before loading a new one from under his coat.

As his pursuit continued, his breath started to grow heavy. He had been running and rolling since the start of his engagement with his opponents. He quickly rolled to the side again and hid behind the mailbox to try and catch his breath and rest even for the shortest second before extending his hand above and firing at the man who was quickly approaching him. "Hah! Bullseye!" He cheered and made a dash towards the end of the road. He could see the shelter already and nearly reached it however things didn't go as he had planned.

"Gawain, above!"

"Huh?!"

Not a second later he saw a huge GAME OVER spelled out in front of him and his surrounding slowly pixelized and changed back to the dull metal surrounded underground training room.

"Maan, I was that close!!" He groaned tiredly put the gun shaped controller on the table located at the corner of the room.

"Unbelievable. Shot right through the head by the sniper." Merlin sighed as he stepped into the room and handed the red head with a towel. "Honestly, Riku-kun you should try and listen to me sometimes when I tell you not to rush in like that and be aware of your surroundings. You've just got assigned as Gawain a week ago."

"Sorry, Banri-san" Riku laughed and slipped off the VR headgear down on the table and wiped his sweating face off with the towel. "I got too excited and was too eager to clear this mission. I promise I'll try to listen to you from now on."

Nanase Riku, 23, code name Gawain of Knights of the Round Table, Japan Kingsman Branch. Recently, assigned as the new Gawain after the last agent fell to his death while on a mission in the Himalayas. 

Ogami Banri, 30 or also known as Merlin was the Japan branch Quartermaster slash sometimes adviser of the agents. He sighed heavily for the second time and shook his head. "Just try? Real missions aren't just gonna be some kind of simulation game, Riku-kun. There's a lot of things that could happen and go off tangent than what's in the simulation game. Things you won't be expecting up to the very last minute might happen." He chided.

Riku sheepishly laughed and followed Banri out of the room. "I'll promise on work on that. "He said and Banri just gave him a look. "Aha..ha.. A-anyway, I'm surprised it looks and felt so real."

The older agent gave up. Riku still had a lot of things to learn even if he had been appointed as a part of the secret service. He looked down on the tablet he was carrying and swiped it open with a finger. " Yes, the layout, subjects and objects you saw through the simulator are loosely based on the missions the other agents have done before. Of course, not from the current agents but from the older generations."He explained and continued to navigate through his tablet that has been displaying a computerize layout of what seemed like a town in Madrid. "We've collated all these data and tried to create a simulator to help agents train individualy or whenever they feel like it besides doing their own missions It also give us data of our agents abilities and check all your physical conditions. The only difference here is you won't really die when you get shot or stabbed as this is only a simulator"

"Ah, I see"

Banri led Riku back up from the underground training room and slowly made their way around their headquarters. "Your recent training in the simulator did show some good results." He said as he opened Riku's file that showed graphs, charts and numbers. "In just a week after your appointment, your accuracy in firing had improved." He initially explained. "Of course, not that you were bad at it before but your accuracy has raised at least 4%. I'm quite surprised you actually shot the enemy without looking at where they were."

"That was just pure luck" Riku looked bashful and stared the sudden change in interior. "I don't think I'd be able to pull it off again." He said as they made a quick turn at the corner. "Wow.." The new agent looked around and never fail to look amaze at the sudden transition of their surroundings despite being in the place for a week now. From a dull all metal interior to extravagant European influenced interior with large paintings, long curtains draping from the ceiling down to the floor, sculptures and vases adorning every corners. Riku would always gape at how luxurious they all look.

The blue haired quartermaster continued to browse through his tablet and reviewed the data he had collected. "But still your improvement is outstanding your speed as well has improved compared to the data we initially had during the selection period for Gawain. You've built a lot more stamina. "He continued to praise the young agent and gave him a small smile. "Of course everything looks good except for disobeying and not listening to your superiors orders."

"Ahaha... Ooops" Riku laughed nervously and quickly apologized.

Riku who had just recently joined the secret service and still hasn't gotten used to becoming an agent yet. Luckily, he hasn't been assigned to any mission yet either since most of the were already filled by the other agents and had been asked to be the reserved for the mean time. Speaking of the other members, he hasn't met any of them yet considering he has been in the headquarters for a week now.

"The [ KMS I ] is not complete yet so I do appreciate you trying out the simulator everyday and helping me improve it whilst waiting for the others agents to comeback. Bors would be really ecstatic to try it out one of these days though." Banri smiled appreciatively at Riku and thought of the other agent going rampant with his favorite weapon. They stopped in front of a big mahogany door and glanced at his watch. "We'll they should probably be here now..."

"They?"

Banri chuckled "Stay here for a while. I'll introduce you to them in a minute." He stopped for a second and looked at the red haired agent.

"O-okay?" Riku looked confused but nodded his head and stayed behind. He watch Banri fix his vest and entered the room.

"Oh!! Ban-chan!"

"Bors, nice to see you and Bedivere are back" Banri smiled as he walked into the huge conference room and smiled at the two men sitting beside each other.

They greeted each other with a handshake and Banri welcomed them back as he ushered them to take a seat again. "So how'd it go?"

"The last mission went well. Bors did a good job and didn't messed up this time. "

"Sou-chan!"

"It's Bedivere right, Bors?" Bedivere reminded him with a frown.

Banri laughed as Bors pouted a little and crossed his arms on his chest like a child. "Looks like Tamaki still isn't used to our code names yet" He chuckled.

"Because it gets my tongue tied sometimes. In the first place why are we named after such complicated names." The light blue haired man, called Tamaki grumbled. "On top of that it's english"

Sougo, the smaller man beside him gave a soft laughed and cupped his elbows. "but yours isn't complicated."

"Yeah but what about Mo-"

"Shh!" Sougo put a finger on Bors lips and stood up from his seat. His eyes narrowed and glared at the door as he felt another presence from the other side of it. "Who's there?!" He yelled as he draw pulled out a dagger from his sleeves and positioned himself with his dagger. He looked he was ready to pounce at whoever barges in at the door.

Banri sighed put his tablet down on the table. "Sougo-san, Bedivere calm down." He said. "Keep your dagger away. You're scaring Bors."He said and looked at Tamaki who suddenly paled beside Sougo."Gawain you can come in now." He called out loudly and on cue the door opened revealing a red hair man standing awkwardly at the door with a blonde standing behind him.

"...Who?"

"I see Geraint is also awake now." The long dark haired agent smiled and beckoned them to enter the conference room. "How's the arm?"

"I'm fine now but my arm still hurts a little. "Geraint said as he cradled his injured arm gently. "Merlin how long was I out?"

"Hmm..for about a week? You missed 2 episodes of your favorite show but I recorded it." Banri replied and the blonde agent threw his free arm on Banri happily and hugged him while screaming _Thank you_ in 8 different languages. "Calm down, let's check up on that arm later with our medical in house team." He said as Geraint nodded his head.

"Thank you Banri!! I'm so _happy_!"

"WAIT YOU CAN SPEAK JAPANESE?!" Riku almost screamed beside the blonde called Geraint and looked at him incredulously.

"Oh! _Sorry_." Geraint smiled apologetically. His japanese was slightly accented but he was speaking fluently that Riku almost drop his jaw. "I just thought it would be nice to converse in english so..." He chuckled. " _Forgive me_?"

Riku groaned and covered his slightly embarrassed face. "You could have told me you spoke Japanese earlier. My palm was sweating so bad that I nearly peed myself when you started talking to me in english."

"You should brush up on your english, Riku." Banri quipped as the other agent groaned. "You might need it soon."

"Hey, Ban-chan who's that?" Tamaki asked as he pointed at the unfamiliar face standing a few meters from them.

  
"Ah, sorry." The older agent laughed and called Riku to his side while the Geraint lined up beside Tamaki and Sougo across the table. They greeted each other with warm smiles before looking at the new face beside Banri "Everyone I'd like you to meet our newest and the last member, Gawain." He pat Rikus back and pushed him forward a little. "You all might be  or probably weren't aware but ....Gawain recently passed the exam conducted three weeks ago and has been in the organization for about a week now."

"Oh, a newbie huh?"

"Bors.." Sougo warned him and Tamaki softly apologized.

Riku laughed nervously and greeted them. "It's okay. I am still a newbie. My name is Nanase Riku... I mean Gawain. Nice to meet everyone."

Bedivere's eyes softened a little and extended his hand towards Riku. "Osaka Sougo but please call me Bedivere." He said and welcomed Riku to the group. "I look forward to working with you soon" He smiled at him.

"Ah..yes. Me too." Riku said and shook Sougos hand.

"'sup?" Tamaki greeted and shook Rikus hand. "Yotsuba Tamaki, Bors. Sou-chan is my mentor."

"I see..."Riku nodded his head and looked at the blonde who had made him feel nervous earlier just because of their english conversation.

"Rokuya Nagi, you can call me Nagi or Geraint which ever is fine Riku and _it's very nice to meet you too._ "

"Yeah, _Nice to meet you_." Riku answered back in english and slightly blushed in embarrassment and prayed his pronunciation was good. "I'll be in your care, everyone"

Banri nodded his head and ushered Riku to line up and sit with them across the conference table. "Okay, now that everyone is here and acquainted we can continue on with the meeting." He said his voice slowly turning serious.

Sougo nodded his head and fished out something from his pocket. "This is the data we came back with from Hokkaido." He said as he handed Banri a USB stick and sighed tiredly.

"I'll check on this in awhile. So how was it? How was Hokkaido?"

" 'twas so cold" Tamaki shuddered remembering the cold nights he and his mentor had suffered during his mission. "We also had to hike a mountain for 2 hours while it was snowing and I almost got chased by wolves can you believe that?"

"Bors, that's obviously part of the mission "Sougo said and looked at Banri. "The lab on top of the mountain Tristan mentioned was already abandoned when we arrived. It was as if someone knew we were coming and they quickly fled the area." He said "But it wasn't the case anyway."

"What do you mean?" Banri's brows furrowed and leaned on the table eager to hear more from Sougos story.

The lavender haired agents eye turned serious as he slid the folder in front of him towards Banri. The older agent opened the file and flipped through the documents as Sougo continued to report. "The lab was abandoned by...I say a week now. The mug stains on the table were dried out and ants were already crawling around were proof it wqs long abandoned. However, two computers were still left running when we arrived. I managed to gather as much as data as I could when you tried to hack into their system but...."

Banri nodded his head as he remembered the events after. "Someone knew you were there and I lost control over the system..."

"And everything went BOOM!!" Tamaki finished and let out a heavy sigh. "When Sou-chan heard Ban-chan lost control over the system and lost contact from you through our earpiece he said we needed to make a run for it and ripped the USB out of the computer. The next thing I saw was the roof flying above us and the lab was on fire."

"We managed to get out barely unscathed. If we stayed there by a minute or two longer we'd be roasted." Sougo said and his partner shuddered at the thought. "After that, we decided to return to the area the next day to check if there were any thing we could salvage but someone beat us to it."He said. "The remaining machines that miraculously survived the fire and explosion looked like it was smashed not because of the impact of the explosion but by a hammer or something huge and blunt. The other only clue we managed to get besides the USB is Manila."

"Philippines?" Banri said and the two agents nodded their head.

"Hmm..this sounds like a serious problem don't you think?" Nagi asked and looked at the other agents seriously.

"I don't now the details of Bors and Bediveres mission but if Banri-san...I mean Merlin lost control over the system doesn't that mean someone else managed to hack in and change the system and password hence kicking him out?" Riku said as he put a hand on his chin and analyze the whole situation.

"Yes." Banri crossed his arms over his chest "And the fact that someone predicted Bedivere and Bors would come back to the lab even after the explosion and made sure that the machine was unsalvageable...."His voice trailed off for a few seconds. "We might have a serious case in our hands, gentlemen"

"Someone is trying to keep us out. It's pretty obvious." Sougo said and everyone nodded their head in silence. "I'm not sure what data were we able to get from the computer but Merlin please be careful when analyzing the data." He said. 

"Don't worry about it. I've got this" He said and turned to the screen behind him. "Anyway, you heard them Arthur?"

"Arthur?!" The five agents yelled in chorus and looked around. 

Suddenly, the screen behind Banri switched on its own and saw a man in a suit sitting on the table. Half of his face wasn't seen from the screen but Riku could easily see that Arthur, the man who had selected him to be Gawain was probably older than all of them.

"Ossu, old man!" Tamaki casually greeted making the man named Arthur chuckle a little.

"Tamaki-kun! I mean Bors!!" Sougo scolded his partner. "I'm really sorry Arthur. Bors is still..."

The man on the screen laughed. "It's fine, Bedivere. Bors will be Bors. "He said as Sougo apologized again on behalf of his student. "Anyway, I'm glad the two of you are safe and managed to come back with a valuable piece of information. The two of you can rest it easy for a while. I thinking of sending Gawain and Gareth to inspect another location."

"Me?"

"Yes, Gawain. I do feel bad we have to send you on a mission like this right away when you just entered but a duty is a duty."Arthur said. "Gareth is coming back today. The two of you will set out to Croatia a day after tomorrow and investigate an incident there."

"Umm.. Okay?" Riku nodded his head and looked at Banri who just looked at him apologetically. "But who is Gareth?"

"Wow. Rikkuns in a pinch" Tamaki snickered.

"Rikkun?" Riku blinked and stared at Tamaki who has given him a new nickname.

"Merlin prepare Gawain and brief him on the next mission." Arthur said and Banri nodded his head before the screen behind him turned off and Arthur disappearing from the screen.

Banri looked at the other agents with a small smile. "Guess Gawain's welcome party will be put to hold then."

"Wait who is Gareth?" Riku asked but Tamaki just grinned and leaned back on his seat with a chesire grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
For once Riku thought joining the Kingsman was a wrong idea. He had his reasons on why he ended up in the organization earlier but of course his reason was a different story.

He had lost count on how many times he was scolded by his dark haired partner even way before his first mission started. Riku almost wanted to go back to headquarters and swap with Bors but it was already too late since they were already at the safe house in one of the small areas in Croatia.

He finally understood what Bors grins were for when Arthur announced his first mission with the agent called Gareth.

Gareth was surprisingly younger than him and about the same age as Bors. He was smart, strict ,quiet and scary as fuck when he gets irritated or mad and he was a master of hand to hand combat, Riku learned about it first hand. On their first meeting the red head agent ended up finding his back on the floor when he decided to play along with Bors ideas. He also ended up getting his arm twisted on his back when he tried to sneak out to buy some snacks from the store on the way to their transfer and ended up getting lost. Banri had to stop Gareth from possibly injuring Gawain further before they could even reach their location.

"Iori, we've been here for five whole hours already and nothing wrong has happened. Can't we go out and do something else?" Riku said as he peeked through the gaps of the blinds from the room they were staying at. He hasn't slept since they arrived in Croatia and his eyes was going to give up on him if they don't do any other activity than observing their surrounding.

Two days earlier, Banri explained to the two agents what their mission would be like. The two agents mission was to check up on a rural area in Croatia and gather intel about the place where some people have been acting strange and started to go missing. Gareth insisted they observe the place and the people first before trying to blend in and get any form or information from the whereabouts of the missing people.

"Please refrain from calling me by my real name while we're on a mission, Gawain." He huffed tiredly. "How many times do I have to remind you that while we're on a mission using our real names is prohibited." His frown deepened and turned his attention back on his phone where he was still talking to his mentor. He ignored how Riku slightly pout in front of him and continue watching the people outside.

Riku yawned again as he stepped back from the window and quietly reviewed the file on his phone. Prior to the start of their mission, Banri had briefed them about the current situation in Croatia where several men had been missing from the area and returning a couple of weeks later looking different. The data they had so far had stated the missing men who had returned weren't able to recognize their families and have become rather violent for a short period of time. They'd soon disappear again and reappear like ghosts that attack residents sometimes. Arthur had recognized this situation as something abnormal and wanted to get more details about the incident thus Gawain and Gareth were sent to the location.

"Percival, we're in a middle of trying to gather intel right now. Please stop drunk calling me." Iori groaned and rubbed his temple. He had his hands already tied on constantly taking care of the newbie agent and his mentor, Percival just had to add up to his growing headache. "What? Where is Lancelot anyway? You sound like you're on a vacation? Dolphins?! What do you mean you are?...You're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a cruise?!"

Percival, Iori's mentor was on another mission with his long time partner, Lancelot. They were tracking down a person of interest since the start of the month hasn't returned yet to the headquarters since.

"Iori you're such a stuck up. Loosen up a bit will ya?" The voice on the other side chuckled. "Yuki is talking to some people and trying to get as much as information as we can here. I'm on patrol but I got bored so I thought of calling my cute little student and check how he's doing~"

"If you're worried, I'm fine doing my work. On the other hand, you seem to be drunk and not doing your work properly since you're calling me instead. Also, I'm not cute!"Iori huffed again and tried to keep his cool. "Wait..Hey! Ga-Gawain! Gawain! Stop dozing off for crying out loud." He said as he glanced at his partner who head was slowly rolling off his neck.

"Gawain?" Iori's mentor interest was suddenly piqued. "Are you working with the new agent? The one Ban-san was talking about? Iori, quick let me talk to him."

"I'm amaze how updated you are with the current events at the headquarters despite being away for a long time. "He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel his blood pressure rise.

Percival laughed. "There's no escaping Momos network of information you know~" He exclaimed proudly over the phone. Iori could already imagine his mentor saying those words proudly with a huge grin on his face. "Let me talk to the new Gawain, Iori~"

"Momo-san if you're going to prank Gawain please stop it already." The young blue haired agent said. "I'd appreciate it better if he is still capable of finishing his work."

"Hah! Got you to call me by name again~" Percival or otherwise known as Momo teased his student on the other end. "Come on Iori~I'll be nice to him."

"Percival..."Iori lowered his head and gave up on putting a strict front on his mentor for a second. He was always like this. He continued to listen to his mentor talk to him again and notice how silent his partner has gotten and found him already asleep.

The younger agent lightly kicked Riku on the shin to wake him up but the latter just jerked on his seat and nearly fell off making the younger agent snort a little.

"You'll just scare him like how you did to almost every single new member including myself. " He deadpanned.

Percival laughed and watched his partner offer a drink to one of the guy they were talking too and snapped a photo of him while he continued to talk to Iori. "Of course. It's fun to tease all you young ones. Bors reaction is my favorite." He chuckled as he recalled how the younger agent had avoided him after scaring him at Bors own welcome party. Percival and Lancelot crashed at the party and Bors found a gun pointed at the back of his head without even sensing Percivals presence, and told him a few threats and incapacitated them with swift cat like moves along with Lancelot. The worst part was almost everyone played along the two two oldest agents trick.

"Bors still hasn't forgotten about it. This guy over here is probably the same kind as Bors or worse..." Iori sighed as he imagined the possible scenarios that could happen if he let his mentor scare Riku. "Please don't scare him while we're on a mission." The younger agent said as his eyes narrowed and observed a suspicious man staggering suspiciously down at the market they were observing. "I have to hang up now, Momo-san. Looks lie we have something to deal with." He said in a hurry forgetting that he had called his mentor by his first name again.

"Wait Iori... Listen to me." Momos tone quickly changed into a serious one. "We might be dealing with something more serious than we initially thought. I just want you and the new agent to be careful."

"W-what do you mean?"

"It's closely similar to what happened to V-day."

Iori gasped on the phone. "What do you mean, Momo-san?!"He said. "That happened almost 30 years ago and Kingsman has been monitoring all the other people involved in the case since then..."

"Relax, relax. it's just Yuki and my theory. I don't have any concrete proofs yet. I'll call you and Ban-san as soon as possible when we have more details." Momo said he chuckled. "Now, let me talk to the new Gawain~"

Iori sighed. "I'm hanging up"

"Wait Iori don't han-" He ended his phone call and toggled with his frame as he zoomed in on the man at the streat.

"Gareth..."Riku called as he was now alert and had his hand on his belt where his gun was hidden. He looked different from the whining new comer earlier and Iori understood what Banri meant when Riku was an exceptional agent despite his looks and how he acts sometimes. "Look...that guy is acting strange, don't you think?" His eyes squinted as he tried to observe the man outside.

"Yes, I know.." Iori said "Something is different with that man." He said as he tried to check the mans face out. "No. 00810?" He mumbled to himself as he checked the black ink written on his neck.

"Merlin, are you getting this footage?" Riku said and focus his eye frame on another man who was staggering in the market. They observed other people cautiously move away from them and look at them suspiciously.

His earpiece buzzed and they heard Merlin voice through it. "Yeah. His gait looks different .." He said "It's almost similar to a--"

"Zombie." Iori finished. "Is this what the report have been saying?...Wait...Huh?" His eyes widened when the first man they were observing suddenly fell on his knees down and clutched his throat and let out a ear deafening scream. "Shit, this is looks bad. Gawain, we need to get those people out of there." He screamed and bolted out the door with Riku.

The two suspicious man were both suddenly screaming on the ground crying in pain as the clutch their head and squirm on the ground, they were clearly in pain.

"Get out of here quickly!" Iori said in a heavily accented english and drew out his gun. The people in the market all suddenly started screaming and dropping their baskets and running away from area upon seeing the two agent pull out their gun. 

"Run away!" Riku yelled and gently ushered a family with children to go. He looked back at the two men and narrowed his gaze at them. He drew out his own gun and pointed it at the man who suddenly yelled in agony and fell limped on the ground.

"What..?" He stared at the man who was wearing tattered shirt and approached him, letting his guard down for a second.

"GAWAIN! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE!!" Iori yelled and suddenly the once lifeless man stood up and launched himself towards Riku causing the agent to drop his gun and fall back on the ground with the aggressive man on top of him.

"Shit!!" Riku hissed as he kicked the man on the stomach and rolled to his side. He searched for Iori but the younger agent was also occupied with the other man dressed similarly to his attacker. He watched Iori get tackled by the other man and struggle to get the man off of him. "Gareth what on earth happened?!"

"I...don't know!" Iori grunted as he managed to stand up on his feet and dodged his opponents punches.He lowered his body to do a leg sweep making the man stumbled back on his back. He looked at a struggling Riku and sprinted towards the other aggressive man and landed a kick him on the back and palmed him on the chin.

"Thanks.. "Riku said as he wiped the trickling blood on his chin. "Tch. They pack a good punch." He touched his jaw and swore he almost had his jaw deformed. "Whew, I'm just glad my jaw is still intact"

"Now is not the time for tasteless jokes." The younger agent steps back and pressed on each others back. He glared at their two assailants as they stagger towards them. "Looks like they're aren't gonna give up yet."

"Yeah seems that way." Riku smirked "Not like we're giving up either. TIme to give them a surprise. " He said as he draws out his daggers under his coat and aims for the mans arm. His opponent screams in pain and pulls out the dagger out of his arm and throws it to the side completely in rage. "Oh, boy...They don't look too happy."He grimaced.

"Such accuracy." Iori watched Riku from his peripheral view and ducked when the man he was fighting snarled at him and attacked him again. He drew out his extra pistol and shoot the man on the leg before dashing out to get the gun he had dropped earlier back.

"Gareth, Gawain! Fall back." They heard Merlin on their ear piece.

"Huh?!" Riku ducked and grabbed the man on his arm before getting flung on the the side and hitting some basket of fruits. "Ouch!...W-what do you mean fall back?" He spit some blood on the side and rolled to the left as his opponent charged towards him.

"I'm picking up some reinforcements on my radar." Banri explained. "One truck, no two trucks are headed towards your direction." He explained quickly.

Iori and Riku stared at each other exchanging knowing glances and nodded their head as if they understood each other.

"I'm not sure if they're reinforcements for those two man you're fighting against with right now but from the CCTV footage I managed to hacked they're armed men."

"Well just great" Iori hissed as he tried to evade the plank of wood the man was using as a make shift weapon. "Damn it."

"They'll arrive at your location in less than 7 minutes. You guys have to escape quickly. They're too many for you to handle. Fall back boys."

"Got it." Riku nodded his head a little as he did another one hand spring and threw another dagger while in mid air and aimed it on the mans legs causing him to cry in pain and fall to his side. He turns his attention to the man rushing towards Iori and threw the last of his weapon on the other man. "Iori, duck!!"

"Duck? Wha--?" The younger agents eyes widened and quickly ducked and rolled to the side barely evading Rikus daggers. "Nanase-san!! Are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled angrily as he watch the man fall behind him as the dagger pierce through the side of his body.

The red head laughed as he dust his coat. "Sorry Sorry!" He said "But You've finally called me by my name!" He said as he signaled Iori to follow him.

"T-this isn't the time for jokes! Seriously, I thought you and Bors were alike! It seems like you're more like Percival." Iori scolded him and followed the laughing Riku. They sprinted into the alley and quickly fled the market in a jeep with only a couple bruises and wounds from their encounter and met Banri at their randevous point in the the next town.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a refresher here are the code names of the members that had appeared so far... 
> 
> Banri - Merlin  
> Tamaki - Bors  
> Sougo- Bedivere  
> Nagi - Geraint  
> Riku - Gawain  
> Iori- Gareth  
> Momo - Percival  
> Yuki- Lancelot

"Here..." Iori shoved an ice pack on Rikus cheeks causing the red haired agent to groan in pain.

"Ow! ow! ow! That hurts! Couldn't you be a little more gentle?" Riku whined as he grabbed the pack from the younger agent and gingerly pressed the ice pack on his own bruised cheeks. "For a younger agent, You're really not cute!"

Iori was slightly taken aback and frowned at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion." He replied "Honestly, why are you and my mentor so alike" He grumbled.

Banri chuckled as he handed the two agents a bottle of energy drink. "You're the fourth person to call Gareth cute, Gawain."

Riku hummed in interest and looked at the two members curiously. "Really? Who were the first three?" 

"You don't have to know!" Iori grumbled and sat down on his seat roughly. He stared out the window and watch the jet that had collected them fly through the clouds. 

"Well, there's two people who constantly calls him cute: Geheris and his mentor Percival. Galahad teases him sometimes just because he feels like it and then there's you, Gawain."

"Oooh~ You must be awfully cute in their eyes too then, huh?" Riku teased and stuck his tongue out when Iori gave him a sharp glare. 

"Please focus on treating your bruise, Nanase-san." The young agent huffed as he annoyingly pressed the ice pack was holding to treat his own bruises on the other side of Rikus cheeks, making the other agent squirm from both the pain and the cold.

"OUCH OUCH OUUUCHHH!!! TOO COLD!!"

"Hey, hey don't start fighting while we're 3000ft above the ground, children. Do that when we're on the ground." The blue haired quarter master sighed tiredly. He recalled the fight that transpired earlier which earned the two agents their wounds and bruises and it honestly had him at the edge of his seat. The agents were honestly not equipped to fight as the mission was only to supposed to gather information. This was what Merlin had constantly reminded Gawain before.  "Honestly, you boys almost scared me for a second there." He said as he sat across the two agents who were now relaxing in the jet flying them back to their headquarters. Luckily, the two agents were good at hand to hand combat and that their perpetrators were unarmed as well. Somehow they managed to get through it. 

"I thought I was a dead man if they caught up with us." Riku said as he chug down the energy drink and leaned on the seat tiredly. He could feel his back ache probably from the fall he took earlier and mentally noted to check up on it later. He could pretty much assess how bruised his back is already as he gingerly positioned himself better on his seat. 

"Remind me not to let you drive if ever we go on a mission together again." Iori sighed heavily as he remembered how reckless Riku drove as they tried to shake a vehicle that was tailing them after they made a run from the scene. He was almost thrown off the jeep several times.  "You were doing well when you were fighting with those men that you almost left me speechless but then you instantly tripped when i8we were running away." He looked at him in disbelief as he remembered how the older agent tripped on a small fruit basket and rolled on the ground before getting up as if it was some kind of comedy slapstick. "Sometimes, I doubt your own abilities, Gawain."

"You'd be surprised, Gareth. Although, Gawain can be clumsy and refuse to listen to others order. He's pretty good. "

"Hey! Was that a praise or a diss?"

"Yeah, Bedivere has his own way with his own daggers but we've never had anyone who would throw daggers upside down in mid air at his enemy while his comrade is still within his range. Pretty amazing~ " Iori commented while adding sarcasm at the end. 

"I told you to dodge it right? " Riku pouted at the younger agent and sighed. "Still those were really weird enemies."

Iori nodded his head and put a hand on his chin as he recalled the series of events that happened to them earlier. "I didn't see anything different from them besides their behavior."

Banri who serves as their quartermaster at the same time adviser toggled with his tablet and handed it to the two agents silently. 

"What's this?" Riku looked puzzled and held the tablet in his hand for him and Iori to watch.

"It's a video sent by Geheris and Galahad." Banri explained. Ioris brows slowly knit together as he watch the group of men suddenly fall on their knees and suddenly attack their fellow agents. Completely identical to what happened to him and Riku at Croatia. "And this is a video sent by Lancelot from the cruise party." He said as he reach for the tablet and swipe his finger across the screen.

_"Yuki!! Do your best!! Yeah! Tackle him!! That's my man!! Yu---ah crap I'm gonna get scolded for using his name. Grab him Lancelot! YES! THAT'S IT"_

The younger blue haired agent face palmed at his mentors voice behind the video as he continued to cheered for his partner. "What is this idiot doing?" He sighed heavily and continued to watched the video as Lancelot slipped right pass his opponent gracefully and grabbed his arm and flip him on his back and swung his knuckle on his other opponents face. A minute later, the man who attacked them lay limp on the ground while the people around them scream in panic. Lancelot flipped his long hair back and gave Percival who was taking the video a smile and a thumbs up. 

"Percival is.... as enthusiastic as ever."Banri shook his head in slight amusement and collected his tablet back.

"Merlin, remind me to kick his ass when he comes back."Iori pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly and slumped on his seat. He could feel his blood pressure rising up as he remembered Percivals constant cheering while doing nothing behind the camera. 

The quartermaster chuckled and nodded his head. He then gave out the two younger agents some reports and continued to discuss with them the information they had collected so far. "In Percivals defense Gareth, he was able to collect the names of the guests that had gone on rampage and attacked Lancelot. He also added that they all had  numbers on their necks. Just like those who attacked you earlier in Croatia. Geheris and Galahad had also reported the same thing."

"Are Geheris and Galahad okay?" He asked as his voice was laced with concern over the other two agents who had encountered the same situation.

Banri nodded his head and smiled at him. "Yamato and Mitsuki are fine." The blue haired quarter master reassured Iori. "Your brothers fine, Iori. Don't worry. We had Lemorak fly over there as a reinforcement. He just finished his work in Guam. They should be together by the time we return to the HQ. "He glanced at his watch and nodded his head. "We'll be able to get a report from them by then. "

"I see. What about the others?"

"Tristan and Kay are on a completely different Mission. Bors and Bedivere are still at the HQ on standby along with Geraint who is still recovering."

At the mention of the blonde agent, Riku raised his hand like a student and looked at the other two agents. "By the way, speaking of Geraint. What happened to him?" Riku asked.

"Geraint fought the same men you've encountered earlier." Banri explained. "He was alone, wrapping up a short mission in Croatia when he was attacked by a man at the airport without warning. Luckily, Geraint only suffered a mild trauma and a broken arm after getting pushed off at the escalator. Geraints assailant was one of the missing people listed in the area, probably not the same as the ones that you both encountered though. That's why Arthur sent you back there to investigate."

Riku slightly winced at the information and sighed. He wasn't expecting his first mission to be this complicated but its not like Kingsman are just some sort of police and fireman who would save kittens stuck on trees anyway but still the intensity of the missions was slightly overwhelming him.

"Yet, we came back with little information..."Iori balled his fist in frustration.

"Not quite." Banri corrected him. "Remember those men who were headed towards the direction were there for a reason." He swiped his fingers and played another video. "They picked those aggressive men up and loaded them in the truck. "He said as he let the two agent watch heavily armored men inject something on the two men before they threw them into the truck harshly.

"What are they gonna do with them and where are they bringing them?" Riku eyes squinted and tried to zoom the footage but they just ended up becoming too pixelated to even recognize.

"That's what we need to find out next." Banri said.

* * *

"Looks like your brother got caught in a fist fight with the same guys we've encountered earlier, Geheris." He said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and picked up his favorite, hand gun which he sometimes call Musashi.

The small orange hair agent sat up on the worn down couch he was lying on sighed heavily. "Yeah, I got a message from him earlier. Iori's doesn't seem to be hurt, hopefully"

"Iori's an expert in hand to hand combat so you don't have to worry about him, Mitsu. He learned from Percival." The taller man reassured Geheris as he put the gun he was cleaning back on his waist holster. "We should get going too. It's about time we rendezvous with Lemorack at the bar."

"Shhh..." The man called Mitsuki immediately shushed his partner and gave him a nod. His eyes narrowed at the door as he pulled out his gun from the holster tied on his torso. "Looks like we've got some visitor, Galahad" He cluck his tongue in annoyance.

Galahad pushed his glasses up on his bridge and leaned on the wall and glance down at the window. He watched some armored men run into the run down apartment they were staying in with guns." Ah, Seems like it. " He said and counted the men that started entering the building." We might have been followed after we killed those men that attacked us earlier."

"Guess so." Mitsuki said as he pointed his gun at the door and fired at it several times. They heard a thud behind it and quickly ducked on the floor as their room was suddenly barraged with bullets.

"This is gonna be a pain in ass." Galahad grumbled as quickly hid behind the vault where their other weapons were once stocked and used it as a shield against the rain of bullets.

"Geheris, Galahad!!"

"Oh, Lemorack?" Mitsuki asked he tried to fix his eye glasses and kick the door open after the first round of bullets stop. He gave Galahad a signal before dashing out on the corridor and firing at the men who were reloading their ammunition. "Sorry, we're kind of busy!"

"I've got my hands full here too. I might end up arriving late." Lemoracks voice buzzed on their earpiece. The two agents heard gun fires from the other agent as they showed each other hand signals. "Although, its not my cup of tea as a gentlemen to be late on the agreed time. It makes me less professional. I might really run in late, sorry."

"Save that speech later, Lemorack. We've got some people over here too." Galahad said as he opened his Kingsman umbrella. "Mitsuki, cover me!"

The smaller agent watch his partner use their umbrella as a shield and fire at the men in front of them. "Got it." Mitsuki nodded his head as he pulled out another gun from the other holster and held up two guns. He kicked the small table in the hallway down and used it as an extra barricade and started raining bullets at their opponents. "Get them, Yamato!"

"Roger that!" Galahad growled as he tuck his gun back and unsheathe a sword from the handle of the umbrella he was earlier holding as a shield. He dashed towards them managed to cut their enemies while Mitsuki supported and backed him up from behind. Within in a few minutes no one was left besides the two agent. 

"Lemorack?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's switch locations."Galahad said as he stood at the end of the hallway with lifeless bodies piled behind him. "Looks like we're in a lot of trouble."

The other line buzzed again. "Alright. Let me just finish my end here" Lemorack said as they heard another round of gun fires. "Shit---"

Galahad pressed his earpiece on his ear harder in attempt to listen to the other line. "Lemerack?! What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Oi, Lemerack! Lemerack?! Hey! Kujou!! Can you hear me?" Mitsuki yelled and waited for a reply but there wasn't any response from the latter. Their connection with Lemerack seemed to be abruptly cut off. He looked up at his partner seriously and signaled that they had to go.  "Yamato...This is bad."

"Damn it, We better hurry." The man called Yamato hissed as he picked up his umbrella slash scabbard and quickly slid the sword back in. He followed Geheris who had already sprinted down the flight of stairs. Their report would have to wait for a while as finding Lemorack location was now their top priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the list we now have Mitsuki- Geheris, Yamato- Galahad and Tenn- Lemorack. The remaining members would appear soon though you might already have an idea who the renaming members are.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters have been long prepared for a couple of weeks prior but yes I still kept on revising it up until recent so I only managed to update now and besides there's so many events happening too. Anyway, for reference here are the characters and their code names so far. 
> 
> Banri - Merlin  
> Tamaki - Bors  
> Sougo- Bedivere  
> Nagi - Geraint  
> Riku - Gawain  
> Iori- Gareth  
> Momo - Percival  
> Yuki- Lancelot
> 
> The others will appear soon so hope you guys would stick around ^^ 
> 
> Ciao!~


End file.
